ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 31: Shades of Vengeance
Poison Potions I tried using Poison Potions on this last night as is often done in high-damage posion situations, since it usually isn't over-written, and you just have the mild damage per tick of the potion instead of the mega-damage of the mob's poison. It didn't seem to work for this, but my poison potion could have worn at some point without me catching it. A couple of stacks of antidotes, with a macro to use them, is definitely the way to go on this. My group also got the cutscene after killing the 3rd mob. --Tsakiki 09:40, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Our fight ended after the 4th mob. It might have something to do with the amount of people you bring in like Uninvited Guests BC. Maybe just random luck ^^ Antidotes are a must, just sell them back if you don't use them. The poison is horrible as a taru mage but we only needed Poisona three times; used 0 Antidotes. Either way, ToAU missions are a joke thus far. SE is making up for all the people who cried and still cry about COP I think. --Bekisa 14:57, 28 March 2007 (EDT) Pulling one at a time (4 total before ending), our party used maybe 3-5 Antidotes total. Splitting a stack or two between the melee and non /WHM mages seems reasonable for an experienced group. --Jurai 00:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Cutscene Replay? Does anyone know where you can replay the cutscene that occurs when you defeat the Lamiae in Periqia? I've checked the bard NPCs in Whitegate, the Goblin Footprint in Caedarva Mire, the Goblin Footprint in Arrapago Reef... I even looked around in the Dvucca Isle staging point for a Goblin Footprint, but there wasn't one there. The only place left I can think of is to actually go in to Periqia, but to do that, I'd have to be doing an Assault or helping someone with this mission, neither of which is really good option... It's such an awesome cutscene; I really hope there's some way to replay it besides actually doing the mission again for someone. --Kyrial 20:37, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Losing hate? Just attempted this fight as nin/dnc at night for 25% move speed bonus, got massive links on the pull and no matter how far I ran ahead of them it was -IMPOSSIBLE- to lose hate. This is not a valid strategy for this fight, bring sleep.--Aiyana-Bahamut 01:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) * When I did it on September-October, 2008, it is very easy to lose hate. No 25% boot needed. Not only once. I did it again for my friend and still lost hate. Unless they changed something in 2 years. I'll try again if I see someone shouting and confirm. --AstralDream - June 7, 2010 * Tested again today and still able to lose hate. No 25% bonus needed. Please see videos of 2 first pulls. --AstralDream - June 7, 2010 Testimonials Solo 95Nin/47Dnc Died on 1st attempt poison was jus too much 2nd attempt took a stack of antidotes popped as soon as inflicted as was a super ez fight ... --Mognchoc 02:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as 90NIN/45DNC with ease. Get a fair amount of evasion skill gear (torque, boxer's, merits, ToM katanas) and pull using ranged attack from on top of the cliff. Fist pull was a single Lamia, never was hit. Second pull got 2, kited them way back until they seperated a little and engaged one, leaving the other to ranged attack. Cast Kurayami on both of them and it was cake. Did not need any antidotes or cures. --Edwardteach Leviathan (Server) May 24th, 2011 *Soloed it while WEAKENED as BST/WHM 90/41 (Tarutaru, Average Gear). The key is to marathon it. Put Bink, Stoneskin, then try to fish one far from the others. Chances are that 3 or 4 of them will link anyway. From this, go to the place where you can loop (G8>H8>H7>G7), send your pet (Nursery Nazuma for me) to one, and marathon the others. They'll only try to shoot with your bow, and won't be able to reach you. With the powerful poison effect, chances are, your pet will die after the 2nd one. Just run until Call Best timer is on, and repeat. Done in 10 mins. --Goldengreg 21:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC). *Soloed it as SMN/WHM (Tarutaru, average gear). It's not easy and requires some luck and several tries. Your best friends here are Leviathan and Ramuh cause they are pretty resistant to poison. Although poison can land on them it wears fast and gives you time to have your next bloodpact ready and 3 of them should kill the mob. I seems that the bloodpact itself generates less hate than in normal mobs and the lamia will switch to pet at first hit if you don't do anything else. In the other hand poisona will make the mob turn to you if you have to cast it before the bloodpact. Pulled using Fenrir and then switched between Ramuh and Levi. Won without astral flow (had it down from previous try :P) used only one yag drink and no antidotes. Ended weakened with 40 hp and 6 mp left after 3rd kill. This fight is pure fun and excitement for any smn out there who wants to try ^^. --Souf 16:36, 16 July 2008 (GMT) *Solo'd by NIN/DNC with evasion gear (full evasion merit, +7 evasion skill, +69 evasion at night). Won on the ~4th try. Need a bit of luck because sometime I killed NM with full hp and ~200 tp left, but sometime dangerous. Strategy: Started the fight at 18:00 for nighttime bonus (+10 evasion and 25% running spd). The frist pull will almost always link. If link, run to lose hate and pull when they walk back. It is easy to lose hate even without running spd bonus. It is possible to pull 2nd and 3rd NM without link. During the fight, if got hit, the priority is shadow first (both Ni and Ichi) > antidote > curing waltz. Always keep drain Samba, blind, slow on NM. paralyze works too. Try not to use tp for erase, use antidote instead. But I used healing waltz sometime when i had extra tp or needed to get rid of poison quickly. No WS at anytime. It took around 24-26 minutes to kill 3 NMs. After the 3rd dead, CS started. Item used: Sushi, RR, 2 persikos au lait, 1 stack of antidote, 1 icarus wing, although RR is useless. About loosing hate: I believe you need to leave the mob behind by some distance to lose hate. If you have to keep casting shadows and keep runing, it won't lose hate. You need to run straight until you stop hearing battle song. What I did was, cast blind2 and run back to where I spawn. I usually lose hate when I get back there. 4 shadows should take care of the frist few arrows, shouldn't need to stop for shadow casting on the way since the mob are left behind while they stop for the first shooting. --AstralDream ~September 29, 2008 * Tested again today and still able to lose hate. No 25% bonus needed. Please see videos. The fights are much easier now with Yonin and their range attk losing poison. Standard nin method (full eva, swap haste gears for ni, swap ninjutsu gears for slow/blind/para, eat sushi with yonin, etc) --AstralDream - June 7, 2010 *Duoed as SMN/WHM and RDM/NIN, was challenging but it can be done, got cutscene with 3 mob deaths. As strat says, carby pull, fenrir tank, and rdm/nin keep hate while fenrir is being recast. Bring two stacks of antidotes (even SMN) because you will need them, and macro them in. Good luck! --Wayka 23:00, 9 March 2007 (EST) *Easily duoed as 75WHM/SMN and 73NIN/WAR. Used carbuncle to pull, although there were no links anyway. No antidotes were neaded - just keep an eye out for the poison and remove using poisona. Ended after the death of 3rd mob with ~15 minutes to spare. Bjorneo 19:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Easily duoed as RDM/BLM(me) and NIN/DNC. Fully buffed. RDM pulled from the top of the cliff and linked as few as possible. Run back a bit and Sleepga them while they are grouped together (which since they're RNG mobs, it'll be no trouble). NIN would simply pull off one of the Lamia and solo it with a bit of support like Haste, debuffs and a few Cures. RDM would watch for the Lamia to wake and re-sleep them. Immediately after Sleepga, use an Antidote and rebuff a full Stoneskin. Repeat while NIN kills the current Lamia. Composure was kept up full time with Haste to save MP; no rest needed. Fight lasted roughly 10 ~ 11 minutes with cutscene obtained on the 3rd kill. KizuKizu 2:02, 6 May 2009 (GMT) *Very easy solo as 90pld/45rdm. Buff up, stand on the ledge before the spawn point, pull the closest and use Fealty before they hit. It worked perfectly, not a single poison taken while it was up. When that ends spam antidotes, use Sanguine Blade and when needed Cure IVs. If you need to, move away (they won't chase after you as long as they can see you) and rebuff, vert, heal and continue. You'll take little to no damage from regular (ranged + melee) attacks. The only damage you need to worry about is poison. --Lilar 12:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Easily duo'd by a rdm/smn and a dnc, rdm ended up having to use rr on each of the 3 pulls and dnc picked off a mob while the rdm died so rdm could sub anything really. ***NOTE- what worked surprisingly well to counteract the en-poison, aside from bringing antidotes, was to simply walk a bit out of range when recasting shadows because the lamia will use ranged attacks that do not have the en-poison effect and will not interrupt the casting of shadows. *Easily Duod by 2 x SMN with Carbuncle pulling. Blood-pact can be followed up by the second player using Shiva's Sleepga and the roles reversed to make this a very easy fight, killing many Lamiae at once. *Soloed by SMN using same tactic as above. After using Shiva's Sleepga, rest MP for 1-2 tic and continue the fight with Garuda. Rinse and repeat. Siryan-Remora 01:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM in about 10min. *Duo'd by BST/NIN and WHM/SMN in about 15min.(/smn : pulling, whm : poisona, heal, haste...) *Duo'd by SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM in about 15min ( 3 K23H1-LAMIAE ). *Trio'd NIN/WAR, SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM; only had to kill 3 of the Lamia to get the Cutscene. *Trio'd BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM with few problems. You do not need /SMN to pull, you just need to be patient so that you don't link the others. Confirmed: Killed three NM's and CS started immediately. *Solo'd by SCH/RDM in around 20 minutes. Manifestation Sleep II if you link any, can parsimony nuke the one you pull to death before they wake up. Pretty easy, so-so equip. *Solo'd by NIN/DNC with evasion gear (+7 eva skill, +69 eva at night).Started the BC at 18:00 for nighttime bonus. If link, ran to lose hate and pulled when they walked back. Took 26 min to kill 3 and got CS. Item used: Sushi, RR, 2 persikos au lait, 1 stack of antidote, 1 icarus wing. Tp for cure, drain and erase only. No WS. *Duo'd by RDM/SMN and RNG/NIN in about 15 minutes. Both had remedys, /smn pull, and RNG can pretty much solo them if kept at range. RDM can solo one nuke wise. Only had to kill 3. **After aggroing one and linking 3-5, the mobs refused to unaggro after kiting for ~5 minutes. Upon a second attempt with the same results I believe these mobs will NOT deaggro once you're on their hate list.--Nombly 03:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ***Need to run straight out of range, not circle, until battle song stops. 4 shadows should take care of the frist 3,4 arrows, shouldn't need to stop for shadow casting on the way since mob are left behind while they stop for the first shooting. Running spd+25% helps. In my case, I cast blind and run back to where I spawn, always lost hate when I get there. --AstralDream *Solo'd by BLM/WHM using sleep nuke. Relatively easy, pulling with no links is a must; used Manafont on first pull due to link. Keep Blink and Stoneskin up at all times, alternated Tier 3 and 4 nukes depending on mp, resting while lamia were slept. Only need to kill 3, so don't rush pulls, wait for the lamia to wander out and pull from the ledge - finished as 10 minute warning appeared. *Solo'd 85BLM/RDM. Extremely easy. Basic strategy: Standard buffs (Stoneskin, Phalanx, Protect/Shell II, Blink, Refresh. Then pull a one with Blind, Paralyze or any other Enfeeble (except Gravity or DoT). Don't worry if you link several, you'll be fine. Sleepga II, then when Sleepga II timer is ready nuke with Thundaga III. The fewer links you get the more damage you'll do. I had 6 of them link. Rest two full ticks while they sleep and then nuke again, sleep and then repeat. Make sure to keep Refresh up. I only had to convert once, and that was when they were less than 20% HP. I needed no other meds or anything. If you have over 1k MP you'll do fine without anything extra. Just make sure you got some form of RR just in case. When I did take damage is wasn't much. Stoneskin and Shadows took most of the damage. Phalanx helped of course when I did take damage. Just kite and sleep them along the long path from G-9 to H-9. Finished in less than 15 mins. --Tataru 03:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) January 2009 *Duoed as Galka Rdm/Nin and Elvaan Rdm/Nin. No problems, just take your time to solo pull. A couple links can be taken care of fairly easy. - Kizite and Rimie *Duo'd Sam/DncX2 Just time the pulls, take your time you have 30min. Open light with sekkanoki on first on then each SAM 2h the last two. Only took three to get CS. *Solo'd RDM with SMN sub for pulls. Buffs: Blink, Stoneskin, Haste, Refresh. Debuffs: Paralyze, slow, blind, gravity. Buff, pull, sleep, and debuff, then repeat the following: Get to furthest casting distance, nuke x2, sleep, if even one shadow left blink then take-off/recast. Note: I have convert fully merited, I used 6 antidotes for shots that went past shadows, and had two fast cast AF pieces on. Also I won with less than 5 minutes left. --Doom 21:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) so i just did this fight...after reading somethings it seemed easy enough so i told my 3 pty members to go as w/e they want so we went whm/blm, pld/nin, rdm/drk, thf/nin....no we tried to sleepga them at start and failed and wiped...2nd time we were gonna have the thf sac pull them and just pull one at a time..but our thf kited 7 of them around the area while the pld pulled them off till we finally won. now our thf knew nothing about the battlefield and kited them for a good 15 mins till we killed the 3rd one and won...funny fight and really interesting but a wins a win XD~ Angelserenity **This was easily done twice using one RDM with W. Legs and 2 or more DD. RDM can pull any number of the Lamia without using carby or even waiting for a good pull. Using Phalanx and Stoneskin, the RDM kites the Lamia around the circle at G-7/8 where the DD wait and pull off one at a time to kill until you get the cutscene. This always happened after the third one for us. DD should have plenty of Antidotes to use. RDM kiting did not get poisoned at all. ~Chrystin/Gilgamesh 21-Feb-2010 *Just duo'd SMN/WHM & COR/WHM . Used Carby/Fenrir to pull. Garuda and Predator Claws to finish them takes 3/4 BPs to finish one off used Elemental Siphon once. COR used Evoker's and Healer's. No Antidotes and only 2 deaths ( 1 each ) Had one minute to spare. Is a really fun fight :D Aroex/Ragnarok 26/03/2010 *Solo'd 90WHM/RDM. Got a clean first pull with no links, killed with ease, a few melee hits and a Hexa Strike, just had to spam poisona and some cures (keep solace up for the cure skins). Second pull linked 3, managed to keep myself alive long enough to kill one of them, then died, RR'd and recovered. Pulled another and linked (5 or 6), so I kited them to a point where one of them split from the rest of the group, so all of them were ranged-attacking me while only 1 was meleeing me, made it an easy kill for the finish. Ganukay 20:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd 90PUP/45SCH using Spiritreaver. Very easy fight, put up stoneskin, two nukes kills a mob, sleep in between nukes just in case the mob moves in to melee. Don't worry about links they stay at range and shoot at you which will usually miss or be absorbed by stoneskin. --Telford 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as 99BST/49DNC with a pretty gun-ho strategy and completely unprepared. I naively assumed I could clean pull, set NurseryNazuna on it and I could go make a cup of tea and everything would be pie, but every single Lamia linked with the pull. I stayed back for a short while and threw a Zeta Reward, but NurseryNazuna's target kept changing; maintaining it was impossible. Her HP went down to 30% with every single Lamia attacking her. I knew I had to do something drastic, so I ran in with axes blazing to help. I used Familiar, threw another Zeta Reward, placing myself behind the one we were targeting. I got caught in one Venomous Tail but I evaded - I wasn't poisoned at all during the fight. Forty seconds later and it went from no kills to three kills with me helping NurseryNazuna to pick them off one by one with a Fight command spam. In hindsight, I underestimated it a lot and didn't take it too seriously until the moment I realised this wasn't going to be as mind-numbingly easy as the previous ToAU fight mission. All was well in the end but even the slightest thought for a strategy would have probably saved a bit of pain. So, proof if proof were needed, that, 1. I am a complete moron and 2. with the 99 cap you can't really go wrong. :D --Laurawrzz (talk) 02:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC)